Safeties off
by El Timo
Summary: AU what if the Espada Soul Reaper battle devolved into a mob war. Tatsuki is given the job to assissinate Gin. slight TatsukixIchigo.
1. Bullets and Arrows

Yay for more bleach fanfics! This will be number 3 overall and my second one off bleach. Note this is merely an opening chapter, the main points of the story will become more apparent in chapter two. I hope you like it. R&R pls.

---------------------

Safeties off

Bullets and Arrows

--------------------

Ichigo slowed down the car and parked it. He, Chad and Uryuu climbed out silently and walk into a scrubby restaurant. They seated themselves near a wall, ordered drinks and looked around the place. It was dirty and unkempt, it stank of mold and alcohol, a bartender stood behind the counter scrubbing shot glasses with a ragged cloth. Smoke wafted through the air and settled on the ceiling. Uryuu pulled out a pack of cigarettes, took one and lit up.

"I didn't know you smoked," Chad said looking at Uryuu.

"I haven't openly for long started back in senior year. Never kicked it and this 'war' is a sorry but valid excuse for me to openly smoke and not feel bad," Uryuu replied and leaned back in his chair. "Speaking of this 'war,' isn't that our hit over there?"

Chad's eyes moved off to the side but his head stayed stock-still. Ichigo used a mirror on the wall to see where Uryuu had indicated. Sure enough there was their target. Sitting at a table with some girls and a couple of bodyguards standing nearby.

"Doesn't try to hide himself does he?" Ichigo noted. The bodyguards were standing, usually to conceal themselves they sat nearby and stayed inconspicuous until needed.

"Well they said he knew there was a hit out on him, if you bothered listening to the briefings," Uryuu replied. " The bodyguards standing looking all big and tough is probably just an intimidation tactic. You know, stop the fight before it starts."

"Yeah well, their unlucky day huh?" Ichigo said humorlessly. "We don't scare easy."

"Well I'm still hungry. Lets eat first," Chad said calmly. "We wait, and move only if he does first."

He didn't and Ichigo sat in silence while Chad and Uryuu discussed something less than important. He mulled over the events in his mind. Why he was in a shady restaurant about to kill what appeared to be a human. He wasn't, he was an arrancar disguised. Despite Uryuu's comments, Ichigo had in fact paid attention to the briefing. The guy they were about to attack was named Enrique Alvarez. He was a middle arrancar. Low twenties Ichigo thought. He owned this place and was using it to stage attacks on Kisuke's store. A couple of drive-bys and a serious attack had made it imperative to get rid of this place.

This is what the war with Aizen had devolved to. A ridiculous Mob war between soul society and Aizen and the Espada. The Big battle in winter had put a stop to Aizen's hougyoku idea, but there were apparently many other ways to gain the key to soul society's throne room. A gang war had exploded in Karakura town and the surrounding cities. At first it had been open and bloody. But the hollows and more prominently the arrancar had started hiding and biding their time. Now the battle was a distant memory and a war had followed. It was all very peaceful and organized. Uryuu was right, all the waiting and timing chewed at your nerves and gave a perfect reason to start smoking. Orihime wouldn't approve but then she could just reject the smoke smell and the damage done to Uryuu's lungs. Her powers had come a long, long way since her kidnapping. So had her personal life.

It had been what, two years? Two long years since they had gone to Hueco Mundo to save her and Ichigo had asked her out. They had dated for around three months before breaking it off. She had done it so Ichigo wouldn't worry about her so much during the winter battle. Ichigo still worried about her but they never got back together afterwards they had just moved on and decided to stay friends. Uryuu was dating her now and Ichigo harbored no resentment. He had a great girlfriend in the form of Tatsuki Ariswa. They had been dating for a year now. It would have begun earlier when Ichigo had finally been forced to come clean to her while recruiting for winter, but Orihime was still his girlfriend then.

Tatsuki had proved her worth over and over during and since winter. Ran tao's guns had been mass-produced and compacted to handgun size. Tatsuki was soul society's best sniper. Basically every gun that human's had invented Soul Society copied and started using. Ichigo had a pretty 15 shot desert eagle kido gun on him at the moment, Chad had a standard 9 mm. and Uryuu had his bow. Swords were still used normally but for this job it had to be quick, and swords would require Ichigo coming out of his body, and immediate giveaway, and sword fights with a skilled opponent could go on for quite a while.

"Ichigo, what do you think?" Uryuu broke Ichigo's reverie.

"What?"

"Do you think Ikkaku or Matsumoto is going to fill the new captain slot? Ever since Captain Komamura got jumped in rukongai, 7th division has needed a captain. Only Matsumoto and Ikkaku have the skills needed."

"Ikkaku is the obvious choice but I'll be surprised if Yamamoto will ever get him to move up in the ranks. Matsumoto will probably get it. The real question is, who will be her lieutenant?"

"See Chad I told you Ikkaku will never move up." Uryuu said with some satisfaction.

"But Ichigo said Ikkaku is the better choice of the two." Chad shot back.

"Guys, keep it down!" Ichigo hissed. Chad and Uryuu snickered, Ichigo the loudest opponent ever was telling them to be quiet. "It's not that funny," Ichigo remarked.

The waiter walked up and gave them their food. They ate in semi-silence. And steeled themselves for their assassination. All three were well known faces and disguise had become a necessity for them. Ichigo's bleach blond hair was a dead give away so he wore a wig marking him as a red head. Uryuu had his hair in a short Mohawk. Chad had his hair thickly gelled into spikes and his normal Hawaiian shirt replaced by a black T-shirt with some snarky remark written on it. All three wore baggy black pants and boots. They were meant to look like a bunch of punks, and they pulled it off well in Ichigo's opinion.

"Okay guys, get ready. Ichigo and Chad turned their safeties off as silently as possible, Uryuu's hand twitched as he concentrated his spiritual energy. All three stood up together, raised there weapons and fired. The bodyguards noticed just in time to get hit by their shots. One bodyguard's head exploded as one of Ichigo's rounds hit him. The other bodyguard managed to pull his weapon and fire a shot before an arrow passed clean through him and his chest popped open in three spots. The arrancar kicked the table over and ducked behind it. An ominous red light appeared behind the table before it came flying at them with cero right behind it. Chad's arm transformed in the blink of an eye to a shield blocking the blast. He came out from behind it firing, Ichigo's fire adding to the fusillade. The arrancar flew back as his upper body was hit in multiple places.

The noise died away and Ichigo took stalk of the situation. Two of the girls were vainly trying to wake a third who had been caught in the crossfire. Chad was checking the bodies of the targets to make sure they were dead, body **and** soul. Then he noticed Uryuu. He had fallen to the ground, where he was staring at a bloody hole in his shirt. It was growing bigger and was right over his right lung.

"I'm hit," he muttered, he coughed up blood and passed out.

"They're dead, Ichigo," Chad said.

"Good, we gotta move quick. Need to get back to my place," Ichigo said lifting Uryuu onto his shoulder. Ichigo carried Uryuu to the car and put him in the back seat ministering what medical help he could without equipment. Luckily spirit guns just took a chunk out of your flesh/spirit; there wasn't a round to remove. Ichigo propped his legs up, and tilted him forward so the blood wouldn't flow into his lungs. As Ichigo worked in the back Chad had gunned the car out onto the road speeding towards Kurosaki clinic.


	2. The Former Captain

The real story starts in this chapter and it's a tatsuki X ichigo. Don't like that pairing then don't read. If you do, R&R pls.

---------------------------------

Safeties off

The Former Captain

--------------------------------

Everyone was at the Kurosaki clinic when Ichigo and Chad dragged the limp bloody form of Uryu through the door. "He needs help now!" Ichigo shouted at his dad. Isshin had jumped into action immediately.

"Go lay him face down on a bed," Isshin said going to the closet for his medical instruments. "Orihime, you wanna help me with this. You can heal the wound but I still need to drain the fluid from his lungs."

Three hours later Orihime and Isshin walked out of the operating room. Orihime was near tears. Isshin sat at the table. "He's stable," Isshin said finally. "He got a lot blood in his lungs and nearly drowned. I think I got most of it out. Orihime's rejection closed the wound but he'd gone into shock before you got here. So I have to keep an eye on him for awhile."

"He'll be okay though, right?" Ichigo asked.

"That's really up to him. I've done everything I can. Blood transfusions, lung drainages and Orihime's wound rejection. He should be okay in couple of days."

Ichigo looked around the room. Orihime's normally cheerful disposition had disappeared and was replaced by her worried face, she was nearly crying and Chad was doing his best to comfort her. It was hard for him seeing as he didn't like to talk much anyway. Karin and Yuzu were doing dishes with Tatsuki. They all had worried expressions on their faces.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm going to my room," he announced, and headed upstairs. He walked into his room and crashed into his bed. He savored the quiet; it was a rarity that he enjoyed only when Kon wasn't around. He thought about where Kon was now. Soul society had recruited anyone they could, including Kon and the other mod souls. In their dolls forms they were the perfect spies. Put in the right place as fake décor they could stake out arrancar hot spot for days.

Ichigo had his face in a pillow when heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Ichigo lifted his head to see a raven-haired beauty walk in. He sat up and hugged her in a loving embrace. Tatsuki looked down in to Ichigo's brown eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tatsuki asked. "With your adrenaline and strength you probably wouldn't notice."

"I figure I'm okay," Ichigo said with a sly smile. "Maybe you should check me over."

Tatsuki laughed and ripped off Ichigo's shirt.

Later Ichigo lay on his bed with Tatsuki in his arms. Her body was warm and soft. Tatsuki was always thought of as tomboyish and unfeminine. They were wrong. When she wanted to be she could be just as feminine as other girls, Ichigo knew this first hand. He had known her almost his entire life, he knew her better than anyone, with the possible exception Orihime.

Tatsuki hid herself under a cover of toughness to protect those around her. She had to be tough and strong for others; to protect Orihime from Chizuru and bullies, to help Ichigo from people who bothered him about his hair. Now those days were long over.

"You know I was worried about you," Tatsuki said suddenly. "When you dragged Uryu in I was relived. It wasn't you and I was happy. Am I a bad person because of that?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment. "No, you were worried about me. You weren't thinking of anyone else at the time. Were you worried about Uryu when my dad was saving his life?"

"Of course."

"Then you aren't a self centered or bad person."

Tatsuki sighed. She was happy Ichigo was okay, but she knew Orihime was sitting next Uryu wishing Ichigo or Chad had been the one to take the shot. And secretly Tatsuki hated Orihime for that reason. It was an example of what boys could do to a friendship between girls. She would forgive Orihime by morning but with the man she loved next to her she loathed anyone who wished harm on him. Ichigo held her tight as they slept through the night.

The next morning Ichigo and Tatsuki walked downstairs to breakfast they were greeted by the extra faces of captain Kyoraku and his vice-captain Nanao. Nanao, Karin and Yuzu looked particularly annoyed while Isshin and Kyoraku were laughing and talking loudly while sharing a bottle of sake.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side as a failed face kick from his dad came at him. Ichigo proceeded to grab his dad's leg and swing him across the room into a wall.

"So that's where Ichigo gets his lightning reflexes," Kyoraku laughed.

Isshin jumped to his feet. "Of course, a former captain would never let his son become weak or complacent. I must keep him on his toes or else he may fall to enemies. Wouldn't you agree Nanao-Chan?"

Nanao looked very uncomfortable at the use of her surname. 'He's as bad Kyoraku, so familiar' she thought annoyed. "It would seem so," she answered vaguely not wanting to be pulled into the conversation further.

"My strength has little to do with your kicking me in the face since my freshman year. Plus today wasn't even a challenge the sake is making you slow and inaccurate,"  
Ichigo stated blandly as he and Tatsuki got food and sat at the table. "Why are you two having sake at seven in the morning anyway?"

"We're old buddies and don't see each other much so since this visit won't be long I decided why not have a bottle before he leaves again," Isshin said pouring another glass for him and the division eight captain.

"Speaking of which, why are you here?" Ichigo asked through a mouth full of food.

"We have an assignment for Tatsuki and one person of her choosing," Nanao said. "It's high risk and very important."

"Like what?" Tatsuki asked speaking for the first time.

"The assassination of former Captain Gin Ichimaru," Captain Kyoraku said darkly and seriously from across the table. Dead silence fell across room as the statement sunk in. Isshin let out a long whistle and Tatsuki stared blankly at Kyoraku. Tatsuki knew that Soul Society valued her sharp eyes and deadly aim, but a mission of this magnitude shocked her.

"THE former captain Gin Ichimaru?" Tatsuki said stressing the importance of the name and the man who carried it.

"Yes," Kyoraku was deadly serious as he stared at Tatsuki. "One of the three captains who betrayed Soul Society, attempted to kill Rukia Kuchiki, slaughtered the central 46 and created the Los Noches, the Espada and tried to take over Soul Society using the Hogyoku. Along Sousuke Aizen, Kaname Tousen, and the members of the Espada he is one of the most wanted men by Soul Society.

"Soul Society is willing to pay you a substantial sum if you accept this assignment. Details will be given in a briefing after you accept and something something about I'm not supposed to let anyone else know you're even being offered this mission."

"WHAT?" Nanao burst out. "You didn't tell me that when we left Soul Society!"

"Really? I could have sworn I told you," Kyoraku broke his gaze to stare at the ceiling remembering his conversation before he and his vice captain left.

"I would have never agreed to come here! We should have waited until she left here or at least asked her to go to a separate room," Nanao was fuming. Karin and Ichigo both snickered at Nanao's anger. Nanao's glasses came off as she shot an icy stare at them causing Karin to go into a catatonic state and Ichigo to lay on the floor sucking his thumb in the fetal position. All feared her merciless gaze.

"Well, miss Arisawa, if you accept, go to the Urahara shop tonight," Kyoraku asked returning his attention to Tatsuki. He stared at her a moment longer drained his glass of sake, turned to Isshin and said, "I'm heading over to Uruhara's, wanna come?"

"Yeah, I think I will." Isshin said.

"Hey what about Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"His father came and moved him to their hospital last night. Orihime went with him." Isshin replied getting up and putting on his jacket. He and Kyoraku got up and walked out Nanao in tail,

Tatsuki stared at the table. "I'm going home for awhile," she said after a long while. She put her plate in the sink, kissed Ichigo and left.


	3. legends and superstitions

A/N; Time for explanations. No one has had any comments but I feel I must explain myself to any fans I have or to anyone curious. This is not pertinent to the story so skip if you like.

This is about my profile and how screwed up, out of date and therefore wrong it is. I have a Macintosh computer. It is beautiful and I love it unconditionally. Unfortunately due bungled management throughout the late eighties and all of the nineties Macs aren't supported by anything or anyone. This includes profile update system of So until FF starts supporting Macs as they says they will -cough- or I remember to update it while around a windows PC -also cough- my profile will remain outdated until further notice.

Anyways enough idle chitchat, on with the story! Right after I say I don't own bleach. Done.

-----------------------------------

Safeties Off

Legends and Superstitions

-----------------------------------

Tatsuki walked into the Uruhara shop and looked around. Isshin, Kyoraku and Urahara lay around the living room table. Tatsuki also noticed that the somewhat familiar face of Captain Ukitake was there as well. As was a sliver haired man with glasses she didn't recognize. Judging by the number of empty bottles they had all passed out from drinking. Tatsuki sighed and looked around for Tessai, or Ururu. She managed to find Nanao sitting in the basement training area.

"Well I guess by showing up here that you accept the mission," Nanao said looking up from meditation. "I also guess you noticed our inebriated leaders are all lying around passed out from copious amounts of alcohol."

"Yeah, real heroes they are," Tatsuki laughed. "I guess you came down here to get away from the noise?"

"And the constant flirting."

Tatsuki laughed again. "So who was that other guy?"

"What other guy?" Nanao asked quizzically.

"The silver haired guy with glasses lying in a puddle of his own drool."

Nanao laughed this time, "I'm surprised you didn't recognize him. And even more surprised you haven't met him before. That is none other than Ryuken Ishida, father of the legend Uryu Ishida and a legend in his own right."

"That's Uryu's dad?" Tatsuki asked shocked. " I figured he would be more straight laced."

"Isshin and Urahara are very persuasive, especially when drunk for some reason. Also their friends from way back apparently. So Captain called Ukitake and Isshin accidentally prank called Ryuken and turned it into an invite as a cover.

"Anyway I'm sure you're anxious to get the details of your mission not to mention time is a factor. I have to ask again though, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? It is extremely dangerous and getting away will be very hard not to mention you'll have to lay low for at least a month after this."

"I'm sure, as long as laying low means some time in Soul Society, I would really like to see it again. The first time was so brief it was nothing," Tatsuki remembered the beauty of the place when she had gone with Ichigo, Orihime and the others to attend a meeting about the current state of things just before the winter battle and the tactics and plan of attack they were supposed to use. It was very in and out.

"I can't guarantee anything. Is that okay?" Nanao replied.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then let me see what I got here," Nanao said rifling through her book. "Ah ha here it is. These are the briefing reports," Nanao handed Tatsuki two folders. "Give the extra to whoever you take with you. And are you in need of a new weapon?"

"No, my M40 should be good," Tatsuki said as she skimmed the reports. "I do have one question though. How does Captain Hitsugaya feel about this?" Tatsuki had only met him a few times but had become fast friends with the icy captain. "Didn't he like vow revenge on Gin and Aizen or something?"

Nanao thought for a moment before speaking. "He hasn't been told for security reasons. Hinamori's deteriorating mental state is fueling his outrage towards Aizen. We try to keep info about Gin and Aizen's whereabouts from him. Captain-Commander has expressed his fear that Toushiro may do something… rash."

"Well is there anything else I should know?" Tatsuki asked standing up to leave.

Nanao shook her head and returned to her meditation state. Tatsuki glanced at her and then the training basement and left.

Tatsuki read the report as she walked home. According to the report, Gin had been injured in a fight and was currently housed in a hospital, nearly immobile and guarded heavily. Tatsuki was supposed to watch Gin wait for him to get better and take him out when he was headed back to Los Noches. Tatsuki looked at the area maps and guessed the best stakeout spots. An office tower a block away was her best bet. She also noted the places most likely manned by enemy snipers.

Tatsuki read on, apparently she was bringing a spotter and someone who could help her get out. Escaping afterwards was going to be the hardest part.

When Tatsuki got to her apartment she sat at her desk and poured over the maps and charts. She watched the weather channel and memorized the projected weather conditions for the next several days.

She then closed all her curtains and locked her door. She opened a nondescript closet pushed aside some boxes and pulled out a long leather case. She sat on the ground and unzipped it. The parts to her sniper rifle where inside. She checked each piece with practiced precision and cleaned each. A cool breeze blew across her neck and back, it was relaxing as she continued to clean each piece and put them into place. She screwed the 610-mm. barrel into place picked it up and balanced herself. She felt the rifle become part of her spirit and let her energy flow into it. She sighted down the barrel and scope making sure they were straight and making the tiniest adjustments.

She spun aiming her rifle at the face of the person who had entered through her window. Her finger twitched on the trigger, she barely stopped her self from firing as she recognized the face of her boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Whoa there, don't shoot!" Ichigo cried raising his hands in the air in surrender.

"You could use the door, you know?" Tatsuki said annoyed. She pushed the rifle into Ichigo's chin tilting his head upwards. "And honestly, you of all people should know that sneaking up on me is a really bad idea."

"Yeah, I know but it's fun to try. Out of curiosity, could you not point the gun at me?"

"No. Why are you here?'

"Just wanna know if you took the mission or not?"

"Yeah I did," Tatsuki finally lowered her rifle. She loved making Ichigo squirm. "Here," Tatsuki handed Ichigo the extra briefing file. "You're coming with me."

Tatsuki unscrewed the barrel of her rifle and put the pieces back in their case. She took the scope and put it in her pocket, it was partly to protect the scope, but mostly out superstition. Like all soldiers and fighters, she was a believer in luck and superstitious notions. Tatsuki had believed for the past year that her scope showed her the truth. Only things seen through the scope were the truth. That's why she carried it with her on missions, Aizen could trick the eye and hypnotize the senses, but the scope could see through it and she trusted it.

Ichigo was studying the file, looking over maps and reading the reports that Tatsuki had pored over. "So got an escape route planned?" Ichigo questioned without looking up.

"Escape is why you're coming, you figure it out," Tatsuki said.

"So, when are you going to soften up?"

"What?"

Ichigo looked up and stared at her skeptically. "Really? I come over to ask you where you're going for the next few days. For caring and curiosity I get a gun pointed at my face and cold distance from the girl who I thought liked me."

Tatsuki stared at Ichigo long and hard for a moment. Their eyes locked as they looked at each other. Tatsuki quivered, then they both burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, you know I get really serious before missions," she apologized. "But you're wrong," Tatsuki moved forward and put her arm around Ichigo, "I don't like you." She kissed him tenderly putting her hand on his cheek. When she pulled away (with the most strenuous effort) she looked deep into his brown eyes. "I love you."

Ichigo dropped the briefing and wrapped his arms around her. "I know." He held her close and kissed her passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance each tasting the other and loving every moment of it.

Ichigo knew what other didn't. Ichigo knew under the tough exterior that Tatsuki was sweet girl who loved him.

---------------------------

I am a sucker for corny endings or what? I need to work on that ; oh well R&R.


	4. getting set

After a brief hiatus I'm back. Yeah, if I were you I would expect the updates to this and other stories to slow waaaaaaaaay down. The reason's for this are two fold; 1) I moved into a new apartment recently, this apartment does not have Internet, you see the problem. 2) I'm about to start working on two more stories bringing my total number of stories in progress up to three AND I still have to get drunk to finish my one shot spin-off of this story (I need to remember what being drunk feels like). I finally managed to update my profile and now it's out of date… again. My hobby never ends. Oh well 'nuff about my life, time to get the ones that don't exist.

Safeties Off

Getting Set

Ichigo peered down the alleyway. "Clear," he said. He and Tatsuki ran down to the end and faced the door.

"Kick it open, I'll cover," Tatsuki said taking aim at the locked door. Ichigo kicked it open and jumped back. "Clear," Tatsuki said just above a whisper. Ichigo darted in making for the stairwell; Tatsuki cast one final glance down the alley at the street and followed. The building was derelict and except for a couple of squatters most likely abandoned. Four floors tall with a roof access made it the best spot for the assassination.

Three floors up Tatsuki took off down the hall while Ichigo kept guard at the stairs. Tatsuki turned into a nondescript room and crossed to the window. She sized up the building she would be shooting at. No, she thought, I need to be higher. And more to the right. She came back out and motioned to Ichigo and both went up another flight of stairs to the top floor. She went down two more rooms than the previous floor to adjust correctly. She walked into the room.

It was very dusty and very old. A chair and table, both victims of wood mold, sat in the center of the room. The window was stuck in place and though it went against her better judgment she kicked the glass out of it and took stock. Yes, she thought mentally lining up the shot, this is perfect. She pulled out her scope and fitted it onto her rifle. She pushed the table up to the wall under the window. Unfolded the bipod legs at the end of the rifle barrel and placed it on the table. She looked through her scope at the house.

The front door faced her and the street ran into a one way that led towards her. She could take at least three shots if she needed to. Hopefully she would only need one. She put her rifle down on the floor and went back out into the hall.

'You set?" Ichigo hissed. Tatsuki nodded. "We need to clear this floor and the roof. You take these rooms and I'll check the roof and come back down and help you."

"Got it," Tatsuki said. It was strange how they acted around each other when on a mission. When they were alone or out in public with friends or on a date, they acted like any normal young couple. Ichigo was still Ichigo and Tatsuki was Tatsuki, just two people in their early twenties looking for a good time. Tatsuki would hang on Ichigo's arm and Ichigo would be dragged to all the places she wanted to go. They would kiss and part ways at the end of the evening or one would sleep over with the other, whatever the mood was at the moment. However when they went on a mission they changed. They became Ichigo, The legendary Shinigami and Tatsuki the Specialist Sniper. They were still comrades in arms but the way they held themselves and seemed to tolerate the other more than work with. Both had very important roles to play, but they were on opposite ends of the spectrum. Tatsuki worked over long distances and Ichigo was a close combat fighter. It wasn't like they didn't work well with the other; they just seemed more estranged on missions than other times.

Tatsuki thought about this as she pushed open doors and checked each room. She went down the hall and started to double back. Ichigo met her halfway down the hall. "We all set?" She asked.

"Yeah, you got the room you want picked out?"

"Yep, you'll love it. It's nice and, how shall I say it… cozy."

They walked back to the room Tatsuki had picked out and walked inside. Ichigo's remarks at first glance had been very impolite. Tatsuki was distressed to find some dust she had stirred up settled on her precious rifle and she immediately pulled cloth from her pocket and began to vigorously polish and clean her rifle and it's scope. When she was done she repositioned it on the table again and took a closer more detailed look at the house.

It was a traditional Japanese style mansion with gently curved architecture and a courtyard. Walls surrounded the home except where the gate had once been. It was now the driveway and was paved, leading to the street. The windows were thin vertical bars then obscured the inside of the place but allowed light in. Trees grew here and there throughout the yard. Guards were everywhere and nowhere. Spread out across the yard and along the roof but all well hidden to the untrained eye. Tatsuki was a trained eye however and counted twenty guards all told, not counting those inside.

Tatsuki felt the energy flow through her body and into the rifle and then into her again. She estimated the distance and decided she could safely fire five shot without completely depleting herself. More then she had time for anyway. So she was good for the kill but how much would she have for the escape? She stuck her hand out the window and felt for the crosswind. Medium crosswind from the north. She adjusted her scope to compensate. Drop factor for a distance of 300 meters. She adjusted the scope again. She took a look in the scope again and focused it on the door. When she was done adjusting she was sure could have shot a grasshopper if one ever decided to be near that door.

Ichigo had taken a seat in the chair and had watched her tweak the rifle and scope with little interest. But he decided there were worse places than being behind Tatsuki Ariswa. He had his sword leaning against the chair so he could sit more comfortably. He looked over the mission brief again. A fight between Gin and his arrancar against one of soul society's squad two stealth units had left Gin and three of his top arrancar injured. One member had been able to track them to this safe house and it had been under constant surveillance since. This info was top _top _secret because old man Yamamoto wanted it kept away from everyone in case the Los Noches found out they were on to them or Captain Hitsugaya found out and took overt action.

Ichigo laughed about the second part. Honestly there was nothing funny about it, Captain Hitsugaya had a personal vendetta against Gin Ichimaru and Aizen, it went all the way back to when they along with Koname Tousen had betrayed Soul Society. Their actions, which had almost cost Momo Hinamori her life and had left her mentally distraught, had fueled his bitterness and hatred for the two. The Winter Battle had only increased these emotions. Captain Hitsugaya had personally led squad ten to attack Gin's forces. Squad ten, although inflicting heavy casualties, had been decimated and Toushiro was literally dragged back from the front lines. Ironically, Squad ten was highly decorated and the young Captain lauded for his efforts, and the story entered squad legend.

It was one of the many stories of valor and heroism in that great battle. Alongside Ichigo's own fight where he had slaughtered his way to Ulquiorra and fought him in a fight so great it had lit the night sky with the energy released. Kenpachi was still jealous.

Ichigo quit reminiscing and looked over the map again. The car was ten Blocks from here. He had mapped a way that kept them from main thoroughfares and was quick and easy to remember. He knew there would be a response from the moment the first shot happened to the rime they sped back to their territory.

And provided they made it back to their territory alive they were going to be technically dead and living in Soul Society for up to three months. Ichigo looked forward to that ruefully. He would be running from Kenpachi 24/7, but that was nothing compared to what Tatsuki was going to have to face. Once Gin was dead there was no way the kid captain was not going to know, and he was going to be very cross at the person who made the kill.

Ichigo decided there was nothing he could to do about it. Best to get it over with, with the death of one of top three leaders of Los Noches there was finally an end to this war in site.

Tatsuki was checking the nearby rooftops while Ichigo reminisced; she was surprised that there were no guards positioned on or in the buildings near the mansion. They were all on the mansion grounds. Tatsuki guessed they were there because nothing was going to be happening soon. Unless…

"Ichigo? You bored?" Tatsuki shot at the now dozing substitute shinigami.

Ichigo jumped up and fell to the floor as the chair collapsed under the sudden movement and wood rot. "Ow! What? What did you say? Stop laughing!"

Tatsuki laughed despite Ichigo's protests. When she finally calmed down she fought through the aftershock giggles to say, "I said -heheheh- are you b-heh-bored? Hehheheh."

"It isn't really that funny." Ichigo was staring daggers at his girlfriend. "And yes as a matter of fact, I am bored."

"Well, I need you to go find the stealth unit or shingami that's watching this place and ask if this place has been under constant surveillance or not. And be back before nightfall I have other plans I need you for then."

"Did I say I was bored? I meant I have plenty to do. I was just about to-"

"Go. Now."

Ichigo grimaced and disappeared out the window and off into the cityscape.


	5. Look Sharp

Safeties Off

A/N I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I hit a writer's block the size of the Berlin Wall and I couldn't figure a good way to end the chapter. Hopefully you'll like it. Please R I don't own anything except the couch I'm sitting on. (this couch isn't Bleach XD)

Safeties Off

Look Sharp

Tatsuki was getting edgy. Ichigo had been gone to long and there had been precious little activity at the mansion. She had expected him to be back quick. It was going on three hours and the evening was turning slowly into night. Tatsuki panned the scope around again. She hoped to catch a glimpse of Ichigo somewhere but gave up. Too many tall buildings in the immediate vicinity and plus she had too keep an eye on the house.

Ichigo bounded onto a nearby building and then to the window. Tatsuki saw him on the buildings jumping towards the window ledge and sat back sighing in relief. Ichigo landed on the window ledge and carefully pulled himself through the broken window.

"What took so long?" Tatsuki asked.

"At first I thought they were well hidden. But I checked everywhere, and they don't exist." Tatsuki immediately turned her rifle on Ichigo and peered through the scope at him. He stood there and let her look. He knew that she only trusted things she saw through her scope. And he knew she was thinking the same thing he was. Another of Aizen's set ups.

"Okay, so set up? Or misinformation?" Tatsuki inquired returning to the window and looking over the house again.

"Best case is misinfo. Sadly it's rarely the best case. Worst case it's a set up. It could be even be that the stealth team was discovered and killed. And now we have the hard choice to make," Ichigo said hovering around the back of the room. "If it's misinfo we need to leave now. If's it's a set up we need to leave now, and if the stealth team was uncovered. We need to leave now."

"You make it sound simple but if the last two are the case but the info is right we really need to stay and get the job done," Tatsuki said looking back from her scope.

Ichigo considered this for moment. "Okay plan is we wait here and lie low two days. If nothing happens we pull out and scrub the mission."

"Nope, wrong again my love. I have more errands for you," Tatsuki said with sly grin. She produced and a cell phone and Bluetooth headset. "Here. Take these. Put on the headset and get down to the mansion. You've won reconnaissance duty. I can guide you across the yard and into the mansion once there you need to find out if Gin is really there or not."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ichigo was not happy. He landed near the mansion walls and got into the shadows. He had activated his bankai for two reasons. A) He was faster and better prepared for ambush. B) His sword unreflective in this state and wouldn't be easily spotted. He hoped the burst of power he released activating it hadn't given them away. He had quickly restrained and covered his reiatsu but one wave had got out.

His pocket vibrated and he quickly answered his new phone. _"Can you hear me okay?"_ Tatsuki blasted into his ear. Ichigo quickly lowered the volume.

"Yeah I can hear you fine. Give me directions and I'll follow them."

"_On go jump the wall, you'll see bushes, dive under those and wait for my next instructions."_ There was a long pause. Ichigo waited like a loaded spring. _"Go."_

A blink later he was under the bushes. There and gone like a summer breeze. Ichigo made sure he was covered and watched guards crisscross the yard around him. Judging from their lack of drawing swords he was safe. He nearly laughed, he was nowhere close to "safe".

"_Okay next jump on the roof and get down behind the support beam. Wait there for my signal and run halfway down the roof and jump off towards me."_

Ichigo climbed to the edge of the bush and waited again.

"_Jump."_

Ichigo flashed onto the roof, these quick movements all while holding his reiatsu in check was straining him. He knew however that if even a tiny sliver of his power slipped out he would get jumped by every arrancar in a mile radius. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he listened intently for Tatsuki's word. He was listening so hard he was afraid he was going to miss it.

"_Go! Now!"_

Ichigo was off the roof and through the door in under a second. He was in an empty room with two doors. He opened one and poked his head out. A long empty hall with several doors, Ichigo darted in and closed the doors behind him quietly. He moved down the hall. He heard voices suddenly to his left and froze.

"He's here, I know that reiatsu. I was there back when he was ryoka and felt it four times before and I recognize it now." Ichigo was fairly sure he recognized the voice, he could hear the smile on the lips it came from. Like a snake, that's what Rukia always said it was like.

He moved back into the room he entered in. "Tatsuki, is it clear outside?"

"_Wait, wait… yeah go, now."_

Two seconds later, Ichigo was back at the abandoned office. "He's there and he knows I'm around." Ichigo said pulling the Bluetooth off his head and pressing the hang-up button on his phone.

"Gin?" Tatsuki said doing the same.

"Yeah."

"And he knows you're here?"

"He recognized the wave from my bankai."

"Ichigo when I say this, know I love more than you can imagine… Get the hell away from me." Tatsuki almost whispered.

Ichigo realized what him being here meant. He left the building quickly, moving to a nearby one and watching the guards at the mansion for any changes.

Tatsuki sighed. She realized that now she was going to be alone and that sucked. Even if didn't express it openly she really did love Ichigo. But she knew he could defend himself and would give him cover fire if he needed it. And this mission was more important than both of them. Gin had to be eliminated, for the safety of soul society and Karakura town.

Tatsuki peered through her scope at the guards around the mansion and kept a whether eye on the surrounding area to see if anyone had snuck away. As far as she could tell no one had. Apparently Ichigo had concealed his reiatsu well enough that Gin had not been able to follow his movements around the area. But Gin was there and that was all that was important. Her target was in her crosshairs and a bulls-eye was pasted to his forehead in her mind.

Day crept into night and dawn chassed away the stars. And a car pulled up to the mansion. Tatsuki's phone jingled and she had a text message from Ichigo.

"Look Sharp"


	6. BANG!

First I'd like to say to all you wonderful people who read this story, I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!! Forgive my lack of updating and laziness. Forgive me please! Now then, welcome back to the story that never ends it just takes 8 month naps. Last Chapter, cruddy (in my opinion) though it was, it sets up this quite nicely.

I'm beginning to think Tite Kubo knows about this story and is doing everything possible to make it even more Alternate Universe than it already was. Like every Manga chapter that comes out makes this even less plausible. Grrrr darn you _Tite Kubo_ the man who _owns all these characters and the manga/show_ they're in! I only own the ever more fictional story.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter Six

Bang

Shadowy figures emerged from the car, three of them, they entered the mansion quickly. An hour later three more cars pulled in and sat idling. The doors opened and several figures came out of the house. Tatsuki scanned them quickly; none of them were Gin as far as she could tell. They piled into their cars. The second group emerged from the front doors; it moved slower but was tightly packed. In the center of the group what few glimpses she got was her target. Ichimaru Gin. He wasn't smiling. His face showed concentrated effort though his thin lips still curled upward.

He's in pain, Tatsuki thought. Well let's make that pain go away.

Tatsuki hadn't chosen the window on a whim; she had taken great care in choosing it. When she had kicked out the window she had been worried it would shatter. But part of the glass had stuck to the upper part of the frame, just like she had wanted. The glass would reflect light away, making her muzzle flash harder to spot. Tatsuki snuggled down to line up her shot.

Tatsuki's world slowed down. She poured her spirit into her rifle; it was part of her and she was part of it. She took a deep breath and held it. She flipped off the safety lock. She felt her finger tighten on the trigger, two shots quick as she could with this bolt action thing. She pulled the rifle butt tight against her shoulder, and took careful aim. Tatsuki tightened her body like coiled spring, the crosshairs lined up on the arrancar right in front of Gin. First shot would take down the guard, second shot takes down Gin.

Three… Exhale.

Two… Inhale.

One… Re-adjust

Fire.

_BANG!_

The rifle banged into Tatsuki's shoulder. Tatsuki's hand ejected the spent shell and rearmed the gun. Her scope panned through the crowd. They were reeling from the first shot, it hadn't killed the Arrancar outright but his arm was three feet away from the rest of his body. The other Arrancar were trying to duck Gin into the car.

Not fast enough, Tatsuki thought.

_BANG! _

The rifle bounced into Tatsuki's shoulder again. She trained her scope looking for Gin. A headless corpse was on the ground but the bones covering its shoulders meant it wasn't Gin. The car took off screeching its tires on the pavement out of the driveway.

Shit! Tatsuki's head started to race. She repeated the process ejecting the spent shell and re-arming the gun. She trained her gun on the car's driver side tire.

_BANG! _

Tatsuki felt the rifle bump her shoulder, through her scope she saw the car swerve back and forth before turning too hard and flipping. The car rolled two and a half times before rolling to a halt. It sat wheels to the sky, Tatsuki had hoped for this. Her aim found the gas tank. Eject, Rearm…

_BANG!_

A large ball of spirit energy smashed into the bottom of the car. The Explosion was blinding and deafening to any spiritually aware enough to hear it. It possible he survived, but unlikely. If Tatsuki was right, she had put enough kick on that bullet to go through the car into where Gin would've been. But, whatever the result, four shots and an explosion were enough, it was time to go.

Tatsuki broke down her Rifle quickly packing back into her case. She looked up at the window just in time to see a four armed Arrancar leaping towards the window. Tatsuki was knocked across the room as the monstrosity burst through the wall. The Arrancar was vaguely human; it had four arms and a skull bone that jutted out to a point on the front and back of its skull. Two swords hung on each side of its waist, both were unsheathed. Tatsuki rolled back into a crouch staring down the hollow. She might be a good sniper but Tatsuki was still a third degree black belt.

Tatsuki leapt placing a kick on things chest. The Arrancar doubled over clutching its chest and took a step back. Tatsuki had landed back in a crouch position. The arranacar recovered quickly and lifted its arms to strike, but Tatsuki was already moving. Her fist connected with the Arrancar's chin. The Arrancar came a few inches off the ground and flew backward. She was unprepared for its kick that swept her legs out from under her. The by the time Tatsuki looked up the Arrancar was about bring down its sword. No time to dodge, Tatsuki knew this was the end.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!!"

Black and red light filled the room as the Arrancar was cut in half. Its sword stopped and it fell to the ground each half landing with a dull thud. Ichigo stood at the hole in the wall, his oversized sword in both hands.

"If you're done making a mess we need to get out of here. More are on their way," Ichigo said looking behind him.

Tatsuki stared at him from the dust covered floor. "If I ever find out that you timed that, I will kill you myself," Tatsuki muttered getting to her feet. The next thing Ichigo felt was her tight embrace, and her lips against his.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N; Okay so I finally updated, hooray for me. So a little action, a little suspense, a little romance, that's fine, it's what I like. I only hope you like it too. Read and review and all that fun jazz. And please, because I need motivation, if I take a long time to update and you really want the next chapter, message me. Also for anyone who reads my profile, no, I don't have my stories off my comp, but I will as soon as I find my flash drive. Also look for more updates soon me and fiance have decided laptops are too much of a hassle and that it is time for a desktop. And an internet connection that isn't pirated. So i might be updating more after tax returns.


	7. On the run

Like i said, 8 month naps. but seriously i worte this up real quick jsut now and i'm throwing out in an effort to make myself get back into this stuff. I gots me a shiny new desktop computer to do it on, and a strong AT&T highspeed internet connection to upload it with (*currently ignoring disconnection notice*). Cut me some slack though, i've been working my ass off then ilost my job and now i have a lot of spare time. so i'm writing again. but spare time is about to go away becasue i'm moving. I hope to finish the next chapter which will be a hopefully wonderful finale, before i move. then I'm gonna do other stuff.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Seven

On the Run

Tatsuki and Ichigo turned down an empty alley. Hollows were hot on their tail. Tatsuki pray to every Pantheon she could think of that Ichigo was able to suppress his spiritual energy better than the last time they had been on a mission. Word around the fire was he had been training with Shinji and Yoruichi. She unfortunately couldn't even tell, spiritual energy wasn't something she could feel she had to rely on her keen eyes and quick reflexes to see the spirits she knew surrounded her.

Ichigo Pressed her down behind a dumpster. They heard roars of bestial hollows followed by the shouts of the more human intelligent ones.

"Through that door across from us," Tatsuki whispered. The map the had in her head said that building was all that stood between them and their getaway vehicle. Ichigo didn't need the vehicle he moved lightning fast with his shunpo. The vehicle was for Tatsuki's benefit. Ichigo nodded his understanding and peered over the dumpster. Not seeing anything he dashed across the alley and kicked the door in.

"Quieter next time you think?" Ichigo said jokingly as Tatsuki ran past him into the building. She found herself smiling despite the tense situation. They dashed through the building Tatsuki looked back at the door, it had swung back so that only a sliver of light shown through. Ichigo dashed through the building some sort of old shop. They were in the back room, he stopped at the door to the front of the shop. Tatsuki slid up next to him. Ichigo opened the door slightly and peered out.

A few humans walked by totally unaware of the monster in the middle of the street. He could see it clear as day but it remained invisible to the average spiritually unaware person.

"Car's out of the question," Ichigo said slowly shutting the door."We either fight the thing out there or go back to the alleyway and hope we can push through."

"I say one enemy is better than possibly more," Tatsuki said.

"More will come once we attack ugly out there."

"I know."

"On three then?"

"On Three."

Tatsuki pulled on a pair of gloves; they had pads on the inside to protect her knuckles and four metal buttons on the outside to deliver hurt. "One."

Ichigo pulled his sword off his back cloth falling away from the broad blade. "Two."

Ichigo grabbed the door handle and turned it and began pulling it open.

…

"THREE!"

They burst from the back room. Rushing through the front of the store pushing through the double doors at the front. The baffled shopkeeper began to yell but they ignored him. He was soon brought to his knees by an unexplainable pressure on him.

Outside, Tatsuki leaped at the thing and drove a fist into the hollow's face. Part of its mask broke off as the hollow roared in pain releasing a wave of spiritual pressure. Ichigo was unfazed as he swept his blade through its leg. Blood splashing around him he brought his sword up in reprise and sliced most of the hollow's torso and face in half.

Tatsuki pulled her pack tighter and began to run. Ichigo ran alongside her as they took off up the street. A winged hollow dive bombed them. Ichigo blocked its razor sharp beak just before stabbed into his shoulder. He diverted in front of him and Tatsuki skidded to halt using her momentum to swing her leg around and knock it into a wall. Ichigo was already running again. A low level arrancar appeared at the end of the street, drew his sword and charged Ichigo. Ichigo didn't even break stride as he pulled out his spirit gun and shot the arrancar through the head.

Tatsuki and Ichigo kept running hoping to make it back to their territory. A red beam passed over tatsuki's head. Looking behind her another hollow was charging a cero blast. Tastsuki dove sideways into Ichigo knocking them both out of the way of the beam. Ichigo Rolled over onto his feet looking back down the street. A large group of hollows charged at them, Ichigo counted a dozen or so before yelling "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

A red and black cresent moon flew towards the hollows killing many outright. Tatsuki pulled on his shoulder and they continued running. Heading for a safe house.


End file.
